NT Incubi's
by tealana
Summary: enter a world where four brothers find themselves where they never expected to be. whom will succumb to their desires? whom will decline the seduction? warning: T-cest fiction. can view the artwork to the cover picture on . more info inside.
1. author note

Title: NT incubi's

This is a T-cest fiction. A second one and im not a fan of t-cest but something inspired to write this one for the picture of tmnt boys looking as demonic terrapins. Drawing copyrighted to' **hainju**.' I will add a link to the pictures. As this artist is really good. You can find him on .

Sorry bout the short author notes as I do hope the summary will draw you in as I am feeling flooding with the ideas as where to begin each fiction. Lol. And the pairings is absolutely obvious of whom will get with whom and whom will be seduced to the dark side of mating. Hehehe. Happy reading.

Rated M (R later chapters)

High explicit Sexual themes  
high explicit violence  
high explicit language  
possibly character death(s)


	2. prologue

Prologue

Lurking in the veil of pure darkness, where species of the unknown or somewhat of the known dwell in-between realms. The sensation of increasing hunger had grew insatiably, and yet excitement was becoming wane.

Every night since the beginning, would visit an expectant sleeper, question is. Whom the victim would be to fulfil their insatiable appetite and whom would make the perfect candidate for breeding. Although the victims are not always women, seduced while asleep. Licking his lips, as he purred then had burped after devouring a naïve victim, believing to have all the world to be given as had succumbed to reality that had carefully manipulated from within.

Closing his eyes as he felt a deepening nuzzle in the tender side of his neck, hearing a deep churr as well followed by a pair strong and aggressive embrace. Reaching over his shoulder to placing one hand around the head that had nuzzled in his neck.

"Mmmm, smell good." Incubi Raphael commented, lowly growled. Incubi Donatello smiled, turning slightly over his shoulder to his mate and churred. "Want a taste? I need some." He paused for a moment then continued while chirring seductively. " _Loving."_ Incubi Raphael growled lowly as he chuckled then smirked. "Oh I know, you do. I was thinking the exact same thing."

Sharing a deepening, passionate kiss. Incubi Raphael's hand slowly trailed down incubi Donatello's sensitive sides which made him shiver slightly. Exhaling slowly with a soft arousal, escaping his incubi terrapin lips. Succumbing to his aggressive dominance and complete submit to his desire.

"Mmmm, somebody is in the mood." Incubi Raphael chuckled, teasing. Blushing lightly, smirking devious and replied with a soft whisper. "Bet your hot incubus tail I am." This aroused incubi Raphael even more as he aggressively pinned his incubus mate against the wall, gently lowering one hand down in-between his thighs and softly caressed. "Raphie, let's go to bed." Incubi Donatello requested, smiling hoping. Incubi Raphael smirked, without a reply as he draped his arms around Donatello's body and lifted him up then carried to their bedroom.

Looking into each other's eyes, sharing a deepening loving glance. Smiling lovingly and nuzzled their foreheads as met the other and happily churred. Incubi Donatello whispered softly in his mate's ear. "I want it hard, and very, very _deep."_

Without a reply, just a chuckle and nod. Incubi Raphael agreed and nuzzled his mate's neck, licking and marking him with his forthwith demonic tongue then finally said. "I love you."

Caressing his cheek, churring happily and loving. "And I, you Raphael."

~to be continued in chapter one

Read and review tootles

I know short prologue. I didn't want to spoil it too much otherwise it may sound abit boring. Anyway hope did a good starter. As t-cest isn't my area and not a fan of it but having this idea to it had to be written in just who will like it or not. Happy reading


	3. chapter 1

Chapter one

~in the lair~

Donatello locked himself away in the lab, working on some new invention or repaired whatever utensil was needed to be fixed before use. Leonardo meditated as usual, mikey read and collected his comics while raphael worked on modifications to his shell cycle with casey in the garage. It was not far from their season and when in season, their urges for satisfaction would so intense that finding a suitable mate or play mate to satisfy their needs.

But lately, raphael had grew a crush unto his purple clad brother; Donatello. Wanting to declare his feelings for him but weren't sure how'd he begin or how'd he confess his emotions and wonder whether if, his feelings would be returned. Tightening the collaborator to the cycle engine slightly and changed the oil with the accelerator as it was loose. Followed with the pressure modifier was tuned by 3% capacity. Casey had noticed that something was slightly off about raphael, so he grew the courage to ask. "What is eating you, raph?"

The red clad terrapin, shrugged his shoulders then finally answered. "Just ticked off with this modifications of the collarborator." Casey propped his knee up as he comfortably sat himself down and laid his arm over his kneecap whilst holding the wrench in his hand. "Something is up, raph. What is it? How about we hit a couple tittie bars." Casey smirked, joking which made raph growl in disgust and annoyance as he replied. "As if some stripper even look at me."

"Strippers respond to large amounts of cash, raph." Casey informed him, smirking. "Heh, but they ask for more when you want to bend them over for a decent romp." Raph commented. "True but maybe should find one that will do it for free." Casey added, smirking and winked. "Yeah? Who would do that for free?" raph wondered, looking to his friend curiously as he rose an eye ridge.

"There are some that would on 3rd street." Casey mentioned. "On 3rd street?" raph repeated. "Yeah on 3rd street. It is where those who don't get far with many others. It is called the heaven's palace."

"Heaven's palace? What the shell is that?" Casey couldn't stop himself from chuckling and sniggering as he finally answered. "Gotta go to find out. Wanna go?" The red clad terrapin shrugged abit, replied with a slight irritated growl. "Rather be fixing this bike then watchin' some tart shake her toosh at my face."

Casey couldn't stop himself from laughing then grasped his shoulder as he said. "OH gee raph, you are so uptight. Got to loosen up once in a while, it ain't going to kill ya pal." Smacked his hand away, then growled again with even more irritated annoyance. "Why don't you go then?"

"Well duh, raph. I got me a woman waiting at home for me." Casey grinned, rubbing it in making raphael even more annoyed and less pleased. "Whatever." Raph hissed, throwing the wrench in the toolbox then stood up as he walked out of the garage, as casey watched then shrugged. Leonardo had noticed by the way his brother had walked out the garage that he weren't in the best mood. But still asked him was bothering him. "What's up raph?" raph continued on and grumbled under his breathe, gritting his teeth. Leo's eye ridge rose with suspected curiosity then sighed as he left his brother to cool off as he knew better not to try ask more question that will only result in receiving a hard plummel in the beak. "Hey case, what's up with raph?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders as he wipe his hands and left the lair whilst carrying his bag on his shoulder. Leo scratched his head, confused as he wondered what exactly happened. Telling himself to leave it be as probably be best to left unsaid and not questioned, tightening his bandana as he made his way to the dojo where he meditated for the evening.

****  
Throwing his sais to the floor as he made his way in the room, closing the door behind him and flopped into the hammock. Folded both hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and exhaled heavily. His eyes became heavy as he watched the dim light in the shadows that conversed with eachtoher, as one tried to cancel out the other. Suddenly images slowly appeared in the ceiling in between the light and dark shades, seeing himself cuddle then snuggled deeply. It weren't long until he lost to his waving tiredness and closed his eyes then finally drifted into a deep slumber.

"Raphael." A voice called him from the doorway of his room. Half opened his eyes, lowly growled with irritated annoyance and propped up slightly on his arm in the hammock and looked to the doorway where the visitor stood waiting, continued to call his name. His eye ridge arose slightly, curiously wondered as who it could be standing in the door way of his room. Slowly climbed from the hammock and rose his hand out to reach the shadowy figure as he approached slowly, then suddenly had vanished but his name was called continuously. "Where are you? Who're you?" raphael asked, getting irritated and frustrated as he felt to be played cruelly.

"Mmmm, you are deliciously tasty raphie." The voice stated, erotically. Raph gulped and blushed darkly as he stammered. "O-ok, who is in here and where are you?" unable to move as were frozen in place, a pair dark olive clawed hands appeared around him and slowly wavered until they finally folded over eachother upon his plastron then finally a whisper was spoken in his ear. Half shadowed his face. "I am here, right here raphie and you know who I am. I am here to bring all your fantasies come true."

Closed his eyes and churred as his body responded in pleasurable trembles and sensation of the very touch to whom was seducing him in the dark shadowy room. A dark crimson red eye shined, in the dark as a long hot wet forth writhe tongue made its way along the lining of his terrapin neck. "Mmmm, someone is getting quite anxious." The visitor teased, and chuckled deviously.

Half opened his eyes once again, looking to the corner where he can see as he replied. "Why don't find out how anxious I can be." A low dark chuckle filled his ear before the reply followed. "In due time, raphie. In due time, but for now I shall take my leave."

"Don't go, you haven't told me your name." raph added, anxiously wanted to know as he was told once again. "In due time, raphie. In due time." Then silent surrounded the room and finally he was able to move, turned to see where the stranger stood and found nothing. Tilted his head alittle, eye ridge rose slightly then looked around confused. "Strange." He muttered then retired to his hammock.

~to be continued in chapter two

Read and review tootles

I know short prologue. I didn't want to spoil it too much otherwise it may sound abit boring. Anyway hope did a good starter. As t-cest isn't my area and not a fan of it but having this idea to it had to be written in just who will like it or not. Happy reading


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The following morning, the red clad terrapin awoke and exhaled his grumpy sigh as he climbed out from his hammock. Making his way out of the room and down to the kitchen, where the good smell of fresh egg omelette, sizzling bacon and pancakes. Closing his eyes, following the wondrous smell to the kitchen as he were actually floating to it, not realising had made it down the stairs without tripping and pulled out the chair before sitting down and said. "Mmmm, smells good. Who's cooking?" Then as he opened his eyes, glanced stunned as it was mikey standing at the stove cooking the delicious food. "Mikey? You are cooking?"

Raised his eye ridge as he glanced his older brother, confused and replied while serving the food on the plates. "Well, hello to you too. Raphie." Blinked surprised to what he had seen on his plate, all freshly cooked. No cinders, no burned crust edges nothing. Quickly picked the fork up and dug into the food, his mouth watered almost drooled.

"That good, eh?" Donatello finally walked in the room and sat down, smiling as he too begun eating. Raph nodded and chewed away on his omelette, not wanting to speak with a mouth full. The purple clad terrapin chuckled and commented. "This is great mikey, what is the secret?"

"No secret, Donnie." Mikey smiled, pouring the orange juice and put the kettle on for master splinter's morning tea. "Hmm." Donatello hummed softly then resumed eating then looked to raphael, worried. "Is everything alright, raph?"

"Yes, fine. Just fine." Raph answered, sticking a mouthful of a food in his mouth. Leonardo walked in the kitchen finally, after meditating and took his seat then sat down. "Egg rice?" mikey offered, looking to leo with a smile. Leo looked back, nodding and smiled. "Yes please and thankyou mikey." A hot plate of egg was placed before the blue clad terrapin, he quietly sighed when he noticed the glance from his brother; raphael. "What is wrong, raph?"

"Nothing. Did you, by any chance come into my room while I was sleeping?" raph asked. Leonardo glanced, blankly and confused. "No, why would I need to?" he finally replied. Shovelling a forkful of the food in his mouth, then replied with a shrug. Carefully glanced his younger brother and curiously wondered as why he'd ask then resumed eating also.

Donatello was busy as usual, and rarely ate the family table as he was quiet when hearing about the inquiry about whom entered raphael's room at night. He had no recalling of entering, just like the other hadn't. And somehow, he felt jealous.

Concealing himself in the laboratory and burying himself in his work, always helped. It was his sanctuary. He always found peace and yet, unable to concentrate on his work. He would find himself, thinking about his older brother; raphael.

He wondered, does raphael know of his feelings? And would he return them? Only time will tell and he would have to be patient. Waiting isn't something he could do so distracting himself would have to be useful until then.

Later that day, training was sometimes a bore as his urges would surface and distract him from what he should be doing. And yet, mikey would brag about his championship of the battle nexus which always annoyed raphael. Both Leonardo and Donatello would stand back and watch, resting after a long hard day or afternoon of training. Donatello would silently admire raphael's muscles and strength, he would try his hardest of not letting his sudden erotic desires to be realised when others were around. Usually it will be Leonardo to pull raphael back from mikey as he would loose his temper when encouraged to bite. Donatello would watch from the sidelines, deep inside he is screaming worried of the outcome. But then would sigh with relief when raphael would storm out of the lair, to cool off.

While waiting for raphael to return home, he'd lock himself away in his laboratory. Erotic fantasies played in his mind, repeatedly. Exhaling heavily with hot breathe as he became aroused, trembled in arousing sweat. It wasn't long until he had realised that his terrapin meat had unsheathed and begun throbbing. Then finally, looked down to clean himself. "I need you, raphael."

The purple clad terrapin had retired early and fallen in deep slumber.

****  
The soft caressing touch of warm, gentle fingers that ran across his cheek and underneath his eye. Smiling warmly and opened his eyes, gazing upon thee he wish to share himself with. Reached up and cusped his cheek as he said, his name in loving whisper. _"Raphael?"_

No reply, just a warm smile and nodded then finally, their lips met in deep passion. Donatello was shock at first, then closed his eyes and submit to the passion as he willingly gave himself. Exposing his neck to the hot, wet tongue that slithered up and along the middle of his throat. Shivered with endless anticipation and desire as he greedily draped his arms around the neck of his seducer.

A low chuckle filled his ears, as one hand slowly made it's way down to donatello's thigh and gently lifted then finally opened widely. Dark crimson blush, flushed across the purple clad terrapin's face as he lowly gasped when feeling something, pulsing and thick enter in him.

Releasing no exhale, no groan or even a moan as he watched his prey loose himself into the ecstasy of pleasure. Licking his neck again and whisper little nothing in his ear, which made Donatello more powerless to the seduction. How could he resist such pleasurable, love making?

"Tell me, Donnie." Raphael would say softly with seducing tender in his voice. "Do you like it?" Donatello smiled, moaned happily as he would climax and plea for more as he finally reply before passing out. "Yes, I like _it_."

Raphael or should say, incubi raphael chuckled as he would climb off his prey and lick his lips. "Mmmm, this is going to be easier than I thought." He say to himself, then disappear before the morning had arrived.

*****  
to be continued in chapter three

I know it is short. This is not easy to write about incubi's. i will try harder next time. Read and review. Tootles


End file.
